The Left Behind
by MStormwriter
Summary: Previously a single one-shot, I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots set during HoO about characters other than the Seven (with perhaps one exception). Latest story: "Reyna sat, alone, in the Via Praetoria. She sighed, thinking about Jason."
1. The Other Best Friends

**AN: Just a short idea that I had. We all see how worried Annabeth was about Percy, and we hear about how worried Percy's mom was, but what about Percy's best friends, Grover and Rachel? How did his disappearace affect them, and now that Annabeth is leaving for Camp Jupiter, how do they feel about letting her go, and possibly losing both her and Percy forever? These are the questions I seek to answer in this story. Hope you enjoy. Also, check out my story "RE: Percy Jackson and the Curse of Echidna."**

Rachel didn't have to be the Oracle to tell that Grover was upset. He was pacing back and forth in front of the thrones of the Council of Cloven Elders (of which he was one). Why was Rachel in the area? She loved her cave, but sometimes she just needed a change of scenery, namely the woods. She would go into Camp and find Annabeth and talk with her, but she was gone. She, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Gleeson Hedge had left only an hour ago in their massive warship, the Argo II.

So here she was, wandering around in the woods, when she came to the clearing of the Council of Cloven Elders. It was abandoned, except for Grover, who just paced back and forth and made nervous bleating sounds every once and a while. Rachel liked Grover, but the two of them had never really had the chance to talk to each other much. Maybe this was the golden opportunity. They shared a best friend, after all. It was time that they got properly acquainted.

And so, Rachel emerged from the woods. "Grover," she said in greeting.

He glanced up, startled, then sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Well Satyrs come to me a lot and ask me questions and… I can't lead them right now." He sat down on the ground. "I just… I can't lead them right now."

"Why?" Rachel asked, sitting next to him, though she suspected that she knew.

Grover sniffled. "First, Percy goes missing. My best friend, gone without a trace. Everyone worried about Annabeth or Percy's mom, but they didn't worry about me. I couldn't allow myself to be affected by his disappearance, because I'm a leader of the Satyrs. I had to set an example."

"It's hard to be a leader," Rachel said.

Grover nodded. "I – I tried to contact him with our empathy link every night," he said, his voice cracking. "Every night." Rachel nodded. "And it never got through. I thought… I thought he was dead. And then suddenly he's alive. I was hopeful again. But now…"

"Now Annabeth's gone," Rachel supplied. "And she and Percy may not be coming back for a long time. Or ever."

"They're my best friends," Grover said miserably. "I should be with them, helping them, but I have to lead. I have to set an example. I have to stay here." The bitterness in his voice didn't surprise Rachel a bit.

"You know, Grover," Rachel said, "I know how you feel. Percy was just gone. And he was my best friend. I won't pretend that he and I were as close as you two were, but it still hurt. And like you, I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't publicly weep or be upset over the disappearance of my closest friend, because I had an image to uphold. I am the Oracle. I would be discredited if I reacted to Percy's disappearance. The only person that I could be upset around was Annabeth. And now she's gone too, and I can't just use my powers to find out if she and Percy will be okay, or if they'll come back to us. I spent days doing nothing but trying to force the spirit of Delphi to tell me something when Percy first disappeared. I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try, right? At this point, I've given up. Annabeth is going to go find him, and whatever happens, happens."

"And it sucks," Grover said. "We should be helping them-"

"But we can't," Rachel finished for him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I never thanked you," Grover said.

"For what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Your help in the Labyrinth," Grover explained. "You're the one who got my friends safely through, and you're the only reason they ever found me, and, by extension, the only reason that I found Pan and didn't die down there."

"I was just trying to help," Rachel said. "Besides, what are friends for?"

Grover smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, then Grover stood up. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I don't think I'll feel all the way better until Percy and Annabeth return safely, but at least now, I have someone to confide in."

Rachel stood too. "I'm glad I could help."

She started walking towards the woods, when Grover called out, "Rachel. I know that Percy and Annabeth being gone is rough on you, too. Don't hesitate to find me when you're feeling down."

She turned back. "Thanks Grover."

He smiled. "What are friends for?"


	2. The Message

**AN: So I decided to make this into a series of one-shots, featuring mostly characters other than the seven and set during Heroes of Olympus. This story is set during the Son of Neptune and revolves around Sally and Paul (but mostly Sally). I quote Rick Riordan here, so, you know, I don't own it or whatever. Anyway, hope you like it.**

Sally Jackson woke up early, as she had been for the past half a year. She never got much sleep anymore, not since Percy disappeared. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:45 AM. She'd only had four hours of sleep last night. She sighed. In response there was a grunt from behind her. She turned back over and looked at Paul, who was still fast asleep. If school had still been in session, then he'd be up by now, but it was late June. Classes had already finished. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Sally rolled out of bed. She grabbed her robe and pulled it around herself, then started walking down the hall to the bathroom.

On the way she passed by Percy's room. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it wasn't a good idea to go in there, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't avoid going into his room every day before she showered. She pushed open the door and stepped into the room. She looked around. Even though she came in here every day, she hadn't touched anything. Everything was left exactly the way it had been when Percy disappeared. Clothes littered the floor. His desk was an unorganized mess of things he'd just set on it whenever he entered the room. A couple of paintings hung on his walls, courtesy of his friend, Rachel. Behind his desk, taped to the wall were a bunch of pictures.

These pictures were Sally's favourite part of coming into Percy's room, though they were also the part that made her the saddest. There was Percy, when he was twelve, hugging her, and again, still twelve, with one arm around Grover, and the other around Annabeth. There were a few pictures from the next year, when he was thirteen, standing with Tyson, he, Tyson, and Annabeth all standing in front of a chariot, and then when he was fourteen. He, Annabeth, and Thalia before being driven to Westover Hall, he and Paul standing together on a weekend trip the three of them had taken to Montauk. Lots of his pictures from when he was fifteen featured Rachel, the two of them having been at Goode together. Overwhelming that number, though, were pictures of him and Annabeth (albeit, most of these involved the two of them in various amounts of armor). Even a couple pictured Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades that Sally wasn't very well acquainted with. And then the pictures from right before he disappeared. These were the hardest for Sally to look at, but also the ones she found herself looking at the most.

There was a picture taken at some diner that showed Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all digging into Cheeseburgers. There were lots of pictures of Camp's various stages of new construction. Most of the pictures though, showed him and Annabeth. The two of them on a picnic, the two of them on the Eifel Tower (Percy had said something about Hermes paying him a favour), the two of them laughing outside a movie theatre, the two of them kissing by the Hudson River. And then Sally found the picture that made her cry every time without fail. This time was no exception.

It was a picture that had been taken on Thanksgiving, just a few weeks before Percy disappeared. They'd had Annabeth over because she was going to school in the City, and she'd arranged to stay over Thanksgiving. The four of them (her, Paul, Percy, and Annabeth) sat on the sofa, laughing. They were laughing because Paul had tripped and scrambled up on the sofa. He had set the timer and was trying to hurry to the sofa in time for the picture, when he tripped and sprawled on the floor, only to immediately scramble up onto the sofa as quickly as he could, thus causing the outburst of laughter that had still been happening when the flash went off.

She stared at the picture for a few minutes, then wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the bathroom to shower. When she was done showering and dressing, she walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. She glanced over at the phone. There was a red light indicating a message. She tilted her head, a little confused, but decided to leave it for Paul. Most calls they got were from the school, anyway.

Then she went to the home office and booted up the computer, deciding that she'd try to work on her book. She'd finished the first draft and had Paul read it before starting work on the second draft. She hadn't made much progress on the second draft, mostly because she was too worried about Percy to do much writing. Frankly, if it hadn't been for Paul and Annabeth's occasional visits, Sally wasn't sure how she'd have made it through the past six months.

She sat working for about an hour without making much progress. She heard Paul get up. A few minutes later he entered the office wearing his robe and holding a cup of coffee. "Hey, Sally," he said. "Working on your book?"

She sighed in response. "I'm trying, but I just can't focus when I don't know…" She cut herself off, but Paul knew what she had been saying.

"I know," he said. He came over and hugged her, then, kissing the top of her head, he backed away, heading for the door to the office. Before leaving, he said, "Do we know anyone in Alaska?"

"Alaska?" Sally thought. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well we have a message on the answering machine," he started.

"I noticed that," Sally cut in. "I assumed it was from the school. It's from someone in Alaska?"

"Yeah, apparently," he said. "Well I'm going to check it." He walked off, and Sally stared at the page and the blinking bar indicating where she was typing. She heard the faint sounds of the answering machine and the female robotic voice. Then a voice started. She couldn't hear what it said, or who it was, but apparently it surprised Paul. She heard him make a yelping sound, and the distinctive sound of a coffee pot smashing against the floor. He shut off the answering machine, then called, "Sally, you'd better come here."

She stood up, wondering what the message on the machine was about, and why it had surprised Paul so much. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed Paul stooped over, trying to clean up his shattered coffee cup and wiping up the coffee that was spreading out in all directions on the floor. When she entered the room, he stood up.

"What's going on, Paul?" she asked.

"Just… listen." He pressed a few buttons on the phone and the answering machine started up on speaker.

"You have one voice message," the computerized voice said. "Message one."

There was a long pause, and then a voice started speaking, a voice that caused Sally to clap her hands over her mouth and brought tears rushing to her eyes. A voice that she hadn't heard in six months. A voice that belonged to someone that she was afraid was gone forever. It was Percy. "Mom," he said. There was a pause, like he couldn't decide what to say or where to start. "Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" he trailed off, like he didn't quite understand everything himself. "Anyway," he continued, "I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest - " she heard him take a sharp breathe, like he was wincing. He knew that would normally make her worry. "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." At the end, he had choked up, like he was trying hard not to cry.

Then the computerized voice was speaking again. "End of message. To erase this message, press seven…"

But Sally barely even heard it. She rushed into Paul's arms, sobbing with a mixture of joy, sadness, and fear. Finaly, she pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes, which were shining. "He's alive," she said, tears still streaming down her face.

Despite everything, despite all of the trouble he was going through, he was alive, and that was all Sally needed. That night she slept well for the first time in six months.


	3. Single Leader

**AN: Hello, so here's another one-shot idea I had. I won't tell you when it happens, because you should be able to figure it out by reading. Also, for any of you who are reading, RE: Percy Jackson and the Curse of Echidna, I apologize for not updating in so long. I've been swamped by homework. Hopefully, I'll have that done soon, and I'll be able to give you another chapter.**

Reyna sat, alone, in the Via Praetoria. She sighed, thinking about Jason. It had been so long since he disappeared. Most of the Camp had given up hope of his return, and with the Feast of Fortuna fast approaching, she knew that she'd have a new co-Praetor. Just the thought of having to serve alongside Octavian was sickening. He was manipulative and cunning, and he was constantly trying to undermine her authority. If she had to serve alongside him… well she didn't want to think about it. She needed a solution. She needed Jason.

Jason… Reyna didn't know how she felt about Jason. She had thought, maybe, that they would end up together, being co-Praetors, despite what Venus had said in Charleston. She was going to win over that Son of Jupiter, and when she put her mind to something, it usually happened. But… things hadn't been going fantastically on that front. And then he'd disappeared without a trace, leaving Reyna with nothing but questions.

"Why, Praetor, surprise to see you here," said a voice from the door.

Reyna took a deep breath before looking up at Octavian. "This is the Via Praetoria, Octavian," she said. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I merely came to check in on you," he said. "I know these past several months have been hard on you. I just wanted to make sure that my Praetor is okay."

"Shouldn't you be up on Temple Hill," Reyna snapped.

Octavian smirked ever so slightly. "But of course. I merely wished to humbly inquire on the condition of my commander. I am a loyal Roman as you well know."

"About as loyal as Brutus," Reyna mumbled under her breath, before saying to Octavian, "Just go. I'm in no mood for company."

"Very well," Octavian said. "I am sure I will see you at the Evening Muster."

Octavian ducked out of the door, leaving Reyna fuming. If it came to an election, Octavian was going to be her co-Praetor. He had somehow gotten a huge following. Being the Centurion of the First Cohort didn't hurt, but Reyna suspected there was foul play involved, and she didn't like it one bit.

She glanced back down at her desk, looking at the small map she'd unfolded an hour ago, detailing the locations she'd searched for Jason. Her private search for him was not easy. Most of the time she had to do something very un-Roman: sneak away. After all, if the Camp knew that their only Praetor was leaving the Camp at night, they might panic.

There was a knock on the frame of the door. "What do you want, Octavian," Reyna snapped, looking up. But she didn't see Octavian. She saw Gwen.

"I apologize, Praetor," she said. "There is an issue down at the Tiber. Frank and Hazel are bringing an unidentified demigod to the waterfront, and they are being chased by what appears to be Gorgons."

Reyna leapt up. "Let's go."

They dashed towards the edge of Camp, and towards the river. Campers were rushing out of the gate in full armor, weapons drawn. By the bank of the river was a boy with black hair and a strange orange t-shirt. Something about him caused Reyna's memory to stir, but she wasn't sure why. She knew she'd seen him before, but where? He held an old lady, and by him was Hazel. Behind them, Frank Zhang was only halfway across, when the Gorgons grabbed him. Hazel yelled out his name. The sentries yelled, but they'd never get a clear shot at the Gorgons, Reyna knew it.

The black haired boy set down the old lady and turned towards the river. He thrust out his hands towards the river. For a split second, nothing happened, and then, suddenly, the Tiber began churning, and two massive hands emerged from the water. They grabbed the Gorgons, and Frank was dropped into the river. The campers around Reyna were yelping, and backing up, but she stayed where she was, fascinated. The boy smashed the Gorgons into the river, where they dissolved into dust and were washed away.

His skin steaming, literally, he turned towards the rest of the campers. Everyone was dead silent. Hazel helped Frank to shore, but the boy was glancing around awkwardly. It was at that moment that the strange old lady spoke. "Well, that was a lovely trip," she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

Reyna choked back a yelp of surprise. "Percy… Jackson?" She knew now why he looked familiar. She knew where she remembered him from. He was the reason her home on the island of Circe was destroyed. He looked toward her hopefully, and locked his eyes on her face. Reyna was unable to hide the look of fear she gave him back.

The old lady laughed. "Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!"


End file.
